Midnight Sun
by Kailor Aurelius
Summary: Kitsune meets a mysterious stranger... May lean more towards M in the future. I'll let ya know.
1. How It Happened

**Kailor: Checkmate!**

**Naruto: Dammit! I was just about to make you king me too!**

**Kailor:…Naruto, that's checkers. Not chess.**

**Naruto: They aren't the same?**

**Kailor: No. **

**Naruto: Oh. Dammit!**

**Nuriko: Hey, Kailor did you take that turkey out of the oven?**

**Kailor: No, I told Naruto to.**

**Naruto: Did you?**

**they all smell smoke**

**All: Oh, sh-!**

**they run to the kitchen **

**Haruka Urashima: Hi, guys.**

**all face plant. Su waves hi to Haruka**

**Kailor: So, that smoke we smelled was your cigarettes? You almost gave me a heart attack! **

**Mutsumi walks up**

**Mutsumi: Hiya, Kai!**

**Kailor: Mutsi!**

**they cuddle, Su joining in**

**Kailor: So, what are you guys doing here?**

**Haruka: We wanted to know when you were going to stop writing about Negi and start putting some fame to our names. I mean, you've got the famous Konoka's Galaxy Series! It could have been the famous Haruka's Galaxy Series or something ya know?**

**Kailor: Oh, well I'm in the middle of writing something for Negi and them right now. But I guess I can do two things at once. I am kind of low on ideas. **

**Naruto: So, Sarah and Su and them will be popping in more often?**

**Nuriko: And Naru? She's hot.**

**Kailor: And Motoko and Kitsune and Keitaro? Yay! I'll do it!**

**Everyone: YAY! **

**Kailor: Now…what the hell do I write??**

**Brainstorming time………………………….**


	2. I Didn't Say I Was Safe

The club was bouncing more than it had in years. Out on the dance floor some little wanna-be break dancer was spinning on his head. Kitsune ordered another drink and watched him, amused.

"I knew it!" A voice behind her drew her attention. Naru dropped into the seat beside her. "He was following you!" 

"He who?" Kitsune asked, still somewhat sober. 

"Keitaro! You left, and he was right behind you. Motoko and I thought that he was following you and he was going to corner you in some dark alley. So I came after both of you." She scanned the crowd. "I know I saw him come in here though. But where'd he go?"

"I haven't seen him." Kitsune swirled her drink. "But why would a Tokyo U student be here on a school night? Especially Keitaro."

"I'm going to find out." 

A deep thumping echoed around the club, a heart beat. Naru frowned. "What is that?"

"The best part about this club! I've never been here before but I've heard all kinds of things about it. I've been wanting to see this for ages."

"What is it?"

"Rhythmic fighting. It's half dancing, half beating the shit out of each other." Kitsune grinned, quickly moving so that she was standing at the front of the crowd. 

"Why does that sound so cool?" Naru muttered, following her friend.

In the center of the floor two guys were standing, facing each other. One was an average built guy with brown hair and eyes. He was wearing all red with a black bandanna around his mouth. The other was a bit shorter with thin arms that hid immensely strong muscles. He wore a sleeveless hoodie with the hood covering his face. His blue jeans were too tight to tell whether he had strong legs or not. 

"Everyone ready? Tonight we've got the two strongest fighters this club has ever seen facing off! On the left," The DJ indicated the one in red. "We have Blood Sinner!" The crowd roared. Even Kitsune who obviously had no idea who the guy was.

"And his rival," The hooded man bowed. "The one and only… Midnight Sun!" The roar reached an even higher tempo at that point. 

"I know who I'm betting on," Naru grinned, momentarily forgetting her purpose.

The DJ spun the record on his table and a slow beat started up. The two men moved around in a circle. The song suddenly switched to a faster drum beat and the two flew at each other. Midnight flipped over Blood's head and landed neatly about ten feet away. 

Blood changed direction easily, lunging at the other man. Midnight spun onto his back and slammed a foot against Blood's calf, sending him to the floor. Before he could recover Midnight was already on him, throwing punches. 

The black-masked fighter threw Midnight off and dove after him, hoping to gain the upper hand. Midnight let him get close, then he put a hand on Blood's shoulder and used the other fighter's own momentum to roll backwards and kick him across the floor. 

Blood spat some of his namesake on the floor and stood, bandanna gone. Midnight gave him only a moment to recover then he was on the taller fighter, blocking and landing punches and kicks.

A few moments later and it was clear that Blood was tiring. One of his eyes was starting to swell and he knew he had to end it before it could shut completely, limiting his eyesight. Midnight saw this too. He did a back hand spring and dodged Blood's onslaught easily. One punch connected with his shoulder and he let it spin him completely around where he raised his hand and gave Blood a hard jab in the neck. 

Blood was out. Midnight won. And the song was just finishing. 

Kitsune hugged Naru tight, screaming and cheering. "Did you freakin' see that? It was so awesome! Midnight, I love you! Hoo-ha!" She ran off to collect her winnings. Naru suddenly remembered why she was there and she turned in a slow circle, searching for their landlord. A man with black hair and glasses was just walking out the door. She waved good-bye to Kitsune who simply raised a hand in return, eyes still on her winnings. Naru quickly left the club, intent on catching the perverted landlord on the way home. 

Two hours later she was still sitting in the living room, waiting.

By that time Kitsune was drunker than she had planned on getting and still had plenty of money. Midnight Sun had fought twice more, winning both. During one fight the opponent had decided to play dirty and hit Midnight across the head with a chair. Her favorite fighter hit the ground and she had to be held back to keep her from rushing to kick the other guy's ass.

A moment later he was back up and doing it for her. She would be hoarse for all the screaming that caused.

The street sign above her blurred and she cursed. "Where the hell am I now?"

"Cherry Street." She turned slowly, knowing a quick spin would send her into the bushes. A man in a blue hoodie was standing there. 

"Hey, ain't ya that Midnigh' Sun dude? I was bettin' on ya all night. Made me plenty rich, see?" 

He nodded and she got the feeling he was grinning under that hood. Suddenly he was much closer than she had thought, bent with his face near hers. "You…" He sounded surprised.

"Me what?" Midnight shook his head.

"You need to get home. It's not safe out here at night. I can walk you there."

"And what makes ya so safe, eh?" She quipped. He laughed.

"I didn't say I was. I just said I could walk you home." She blinked. People didn't usually come up with catchy come-backs with her.

"Okay, then. I live in Hinata House. Take me home, James!" Kitsune spun, pointing in the direction she assumed Hinata House was. He caught her just before she fell into the streets. 

"Easy now, miss. Don't want to hurt yourself." She nodded sagely, privately thinking that his hands were surprisingly gentle. 

He took her arm and led her down the sidewalk, slowing down when she got dizzy, half-carrying her when she got REALLY dizzy. "Here we are." She looked up, surprised to find they were at the base of the steps to Hinata House. 

"I don't think I can make thems tonight." She muttered. He was silent, apparently thinking. Kitsune ran her eyes up and down his body. "You can carry me."

"What?"

"Ya heard me! Carry me up 'em!" He hesitated and she pounced on it.

Kitsune wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, trying her hardest to see his face in the reduced lighting. "Please?" She whispered, her best puppy dog eyes on. 

He sighed and lifted her in his arms. She had never been carried like this before and the surge of warmth she felt was completely unexpected, stealing away her breath. 

Midnight started to climb the stairs. As they walked she gazed up into his hood, wondering what he was hiding. This guy was cool, confident, but also kind enough to carry a drunk home. His looks didn't matter a bit to her. She just wanted a face to put to his personality. 

What seemed like only a few seconds later he was topping the stairs and had carried her to the doorstep. As he gently placed her on her feet she tried once more to see his face in the porch light. No luck. He turned before she could even try. 

"Thanks for the ride home, bud. I'd probably be sleepin' in the bushes if ya hadn't come along."

"It's no problem. I live really close." His voice ran over her ears like honey. She wanted to see his face. Something was calling her to him. Some deep primal hunger that she hadn't felt in years. 

"You're not going to let me see that face of yours?" Kitsune purred.

"I'm afraid not. I can't be the 'mysterious Midnight Sun' if you know who I am." She sensed that he was smiling.

"Well, why don't you carry me up to my room? I won't complain if you're still here in a few hours." She gave her best seductive smile, the one that nobody EVER refused.

The way he dropped his head a bit and bit back a breath told her he definitely wanted to.

"I don't think your friend in there would like that." He pointed.

"Huh?" She leaned against him so they could both peer through the window. Naru was dozing on the couch. "We could sneak past her."

"I'd rather not risk that just now. My head is still spinning from that chair trick." His gaze swept over her. "And from being so close to you."

"I don't smell that bad."

Midnight busted out laughing, trying to keep it quiet. She found she was still leaning against him. He wasn't too much taller than her. 

"Well," he chuckled. "I cannot accompany you to your room…but it would be rude to lead you on all evening and just leave. So…" He stepped closer. She found her feet were frozen to the spot, heart pumping faster than normal. "I'll give you something to remember me by."

Kitsune watched him bend, his mouth claiming hers in a soft, innocent kiss.

It didn't last long that way.

With a moan, she slid her arms behind his neck, pulling him closer. He did not complain.

She gasped as his fingers glided down her bare arm.

Just what he was looking for.

His tongue slid into her mouth, flicking over hers, leading it in a slow, sensual dance.

Fire built in Kitsune's chest, drawing her farther into this forbidden jungle than she had originally been willing to go.

But willing or not, she couldn't stop. She was addicted. And tonight, _he _was the sake.

A soft whisper brushed her ear. 

"Keep an eye out at Midnight. The Sun doesn't set just because it's night…"


	3. Unespectedly Unexpected

**Kailor: Wow we was feeling some heat in that last one huh?**

**Naruto: OOOOOHHHH…**

**Nuriko: Nice kiss that one. **

**Su: Anybody know who Midnight Sun is yet?**

**Kailor: Shhh, Su. Remember, don't tell anyone anything until it's written. And Readers, please do not start sending reviews saying "Oh, it's this person or that person". Because I will not answer you and I like to believe that I can lead you to think that it's someone entirely different from who it actually is.**

**Haruka: Why do I not know who this is? I should know…**

"Kitsune? What the hell are you doing?"

The fox opened her eyes to find she was leaning against one of the porch's support beams, lips pursed.

"Oh, um-nothing!" Naru snorted.

"Nothing? You looked like you were about to orgasm right there."

Kitsune blushed. "Oh, shut up." She stumbled inside. "Did you ever find our little Tokyo U stoodie?" she asked, changing the subject. Flames were still coursing through her veins. She needed some water.

Naru followed her friend into the kitchen, sighing. "No, I saw him leaving the club but I couldn't find him after. He might be at Haitani's because Shirai was with him. I mean, where else would two dorks go besides another dork's house?"

Kitsune opened her water bottle, sipping thoughtfully.

"So, you were…what? Waiting for him to get home so you could wail on him?"

"What? No! I wouldn't waste my time like that!"

"So, what were you doing then?" Kitsune raised an eyebrow.

"I-I was waiting for you! Making sure you made it home safely."

Kitsune laughed. "Bull, Naru. If you'd really wanted me home safe you would have walked me yourself. Besides, how many times have I not come home at all and you hardly noticed?"

Naru had the grace to look ashamed.

"Ouch. What are you two doing up at this time of night?" Keitaro limped into the kitchen. His left temple was black and blue and his left cheek had a shallow cut across it.

"Oh, god, Keitaro! What happened to you?" Naru gasped, momentarily forgetting she was mad at him.

"I fell down the stairs." He shrugged. It was a normal occurrence after all.

Naru suddenly recalled why she'd been up and about all night. "Oh, yeah! Where the hell have you been, Mr. Tokyo U!?"

Keitaro looked confused. "I was at Shirai's place for a bit, looking for Haitani. He borrowed my tool set a few days ago and I needed it back so I could patch up the roof."

"Then where'd you go?"

"Shirai and I went to this club that Haitani was supposed to be working at, but he was off tonight so we walked to his place. My tools are right here, if you want proof." He showed her a bag hanging from his hip. "After I got them I came straight home and I've been fixing up the roof." Suddenly his eyes had a slightly sly look to them.

"I saw Kitsune come home too."

The fox's eyes widened. He had seen that!?

"Who was your friend? Do we know him?" Keitaro's little distraction worked. Now Naru was more interested in this bit of dirt on her best friend. Some part of the young writer told her that she deserved this for always getting him in trouble, but another(much larger) part of her was already plotting revenge.

"Oh, a friend I met. He doesn't live too far from here, ya know." A good idea struck her. _Payback's a bitch, Kei._ "He was a hell of a kisser. Made me feel all tingly everywhere. And I mean _everywhere_." Ok, no lying so far. "And he was gentle and kind." Still all truth. "But he was so…so…" Naru leaned forward, waiting for her next words. Keitaro's eyes widened. Here came the revenge part. "So big and hard and fast. I couldn't really keep up with him. It was just so…" She did her little fake blushing scene as both Naru and Keitaro flared bright red and Keitaro began gibbering. He had obviously not expected her to say that much. Naru was shaking.

Kitsune hadn't really lied there either. Midnight was fast, she'd seen that at the club. His muscles were definitely hard. She didn't think she'd ever forget how it felt to be pinned against them and the porch's support beam. Ok, maybe he wasn't that big. But when you're drunk someone who's a few inches taller seems a lot bigger.

"What kind of pervert!? How dare he do such a thing, in front of our house no less! On the very doorstep I walk on everyday! And you, Kitsune! Why'd you let him-"

"I didn't really have a choice, Naru. It all just happened so fast." Again, the truth.

Naru balled one hand into a fist, then she turned her rage on her favorite target. Keitaro. Kitsune watched him sail out the window with a loud yelp.

_Wow, I've never gotten him in trouble with the truth before._

Then her heart did something strange as she watched Keitaro drag himself out of the bushes, cursing under his breath. It clenched. Skipped a beat. Did the salsa, whatever you wanted to call it. She was actually feeling bad for getting him sent flying. Especially since he was already hurt. As Naru fumed, none too quietly about perverts and their lecherous ways Kitsune found herself walking out of the house and slowly approaching the Tokyo U student as he rested on a bench.

"Keitaro?"

He looked up. "Kitsune, come to get me in trouble again?" His harsh words were somewhat softened by his wry grin.

"No, I came to check on you actually." She sat beside him, gently running a finger over his bruised temple. "How's it feel?"

"Like it just got an extra two days stay at the Urashima hotel." He sighed, wincing as she touched a particularly tender spot. The slump in his shoulders weighted down her already heavy heart.

In that one moment, her heart got the better of her and she hugged him.

"Um, Kit-Kitsune?"

"Enjoy it while you can, Kei. Before Naru remembers I left." The astonished landlord thought this over for a moment. Slowly he lifted his arms and wrapped them around her waist, sending a warm thrill down her spine. "I'm sorry."

"Are you drunk?"

"Actually yes, but I feel amazingly sober right now." She pulled back and looked him dead in the eye. "I really am sorry. You remember I said that if Naru didn't come around the mountain after awhile you could come to me and I'd take care of you? And here I am, getting you knocked around." She sighed then smiled. "Well, from now on I promise I'll really take care of you. I won't let her hit you anymore. I'll try to keep Motoko off of you, but I ain't making any promises on that one. You're the immortal one after all, not me." He chuckled.

"You're really going to make your best friend give up her best stress reliever?" He sounded disbelieving.

"Would you rather I let her keep using you as a punching bag?"

"No, ma'am."

"Well then."

They were silent for a few seconds, Keitaro studying the girl's face intently. "Why?"

She looked at him, blinking. "Why not, huh? I think it sounds like a good challenge." She grinned cheekily.

He kept his eyes on hers.

"Ok, then. If you can keep your promise for at least a week then I'll give you a reward." Kitsune's eyebrows rose, her lips tilting in a perverted smile. "Not like that."

"Oh, poo. Then what, O' genius-sama?" She noted his grin as he leaned towards her.

"I'll tell you who Midnight Sun is."

The fox almost gasped. "You know him?"

"Know him? Hell, yeah. I was at the club to see him, not Haitani. He's an old friend, known him for a long while now. And I can tell you all about him. If you can keep your promise.""You promise?"

"I promise."

They stared at each other for a moment. Kitsune smiled. "Cross your heart and hope to die?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Keitaro made an X over his heart.

"Stick a needle in your thigh?"

"Uh, yeah. Stick a needle in my thigh. I don't think that was the next line though."

"Step on a cat and spit in its eye?"

"Yeah, step on a cat and spit in its eye."

"Oh, well I'm not making a deal with you, you animal-hater!"

"What? Kitsune!"

"Hahaha!"


End file.
